


Your Cat is a TV Reference?

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Buffy references, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet, Trans Character, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character, and they live in the same building, ed has a cat, its a joke, ive never watched sanbrina the teenage witch, pre-existing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Ed named his cat Salem. Lucius thinks it's kinda funny and cute.Day 5 Autumn OTP Challenge: Black Cat





	Your Cat is a TV Reference?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I know this is late.

 

“You have a cat, that is black, and named Salem?!” Lucius repeated, incredulous or impressed, neither man was quite sure. “Did you really name your cat after a tv talking cat?” They were walking back from the library to their apartment building. 

“I thought it was funny, I'm interested in witch-y things and magic, and my dead name was Sabrina, so...yea,” Edward shrugged, his dark sweater shimmering green, yellow, and purple. 

“Let me get this straight, you named your cat as an inside joke, comparing your life to Sabrina the teenage witch?” Lucius paused, letting out a soft huff of laughter. “I don't know what else I expected from Mr. E Nygma!” Ed laughed along at that. His name was wordplay and a reference to another one of his interests: mystery. 

“Pretty much, though I admit I don't know much else about the show.” Ed was a little self-conscious about his lack of knowledge on the show now, even if he'd never been before. 

“That's okay, I was more of a Buffy fan,” 

“Only cuz of a hot vampire named Angel,” 

“While Angel is hot, and sweet, I gotta say I really had a thing for Spike when he was first introduced with Drucilla, ...or Oz,” 

“Ok, fair enough, Spike was very loving to few people, and Oz was just a dream boy,” Ed's gaze glazed over a bit at the end. 

“Hey! I thought I was the dream boy!” Lucius joked, shoving Ed lightly. 

“Nope, you're the dream man!” Edward declared, gesturing sillily as he walked. 

“How did you make this cheesier?” Lucius called, watching as Ed's wide grin dissolved into laughter with him. 

“It's a natural talent!” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I like their bickering. And I do not know anything about Sabrina the Teenage Witch except that there is a black cat named Salem.


End file.
